lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ash
The Ash is an Elder Fae and the leader of the local Light Fae territory. He is named after the clan's sacred trees. Character arc Similar to a head of state, The Ash lives and holds office in a great house located on a large estate — a compound that also serves as the headquarters of the Light Fae. Dyson and Hale kidnapped Bo and brought the heretofore unknown Fae before The Ash for interrogation after she chi-drained a human to death. The Ash questioned who she held allegiance to, but Bo was clueless as to what he was talking about, then Bo struck The Ash. Dyson, protective of his leader, partially wolf-shifted and threatened Bo, only to be stopped by The Ash. The Morrigan, leader of the Dark Fae, interrupted the meeting after she got past The Ash's human doctor, Dr. Lauren Lewis. She commanded her Dark Fae followers to capture Bo, but Dyson confronted her guards. The Ash instructed Dr. Lewis to take Bo with her to be examined and determine what kind of species she was. Meanwhile, he and The Morrígan discussed what to do with Bo. The Morrígan wanted to eliminate her, but The Ash convinced her that they needed to find out more about Bo and suggested putting her through The Gathering, a trial by combat, and have her choose a clan, either Light or Dark. The Ash witnessed Bo kill a gigantic Troll and defeat a Pain Eater. When he asked her to choose a side, Bo answered "I choose humans." The Morrígan became furious and decided it was best to kill Bo immediately, but Trick, convinced them to keep her alive until they could unravel the mystery surrounding her. When Bo found out that Lou Ann, a Dark Fae soon to be executed by human authorities, was framed for killing her own children by Vex, a fellow Dark Fae, and that she might know something about Bo's past, Bo asked Lauren to arrange an audience with The Ash. Bo asked The Ash to intervene and he informed her that it was a Dark Fae matter, and they handled their own affairs. He also told her she had much to learn about the Fae and without allegiance to the Light Fae, he was also not obligated to respond to her requests. The Ash, concerned that if Bo confronted (and possibly killed) Vex it would cause a permanent rift in the peace between the two Fae clans, ordered Lauren to find a way to distract Bo and keep her from finding out about Vex's whereabouts while he negotiated with The Morrígan to have him sent away. Later, Bo finds out that the necklace and medallion Lauren wore signified that she was the property of The Ash and owned by him. The Ash is subsequently badly injured when Aife, Bo's Fae mother, staged a terrorist attack against the Light Fae Elders while they were all in conference. The explosion killed most of the Elders and left The Ash on life support. Elder "Buzz" Porter was appointed Acting Ash and quickly replaced by Lachlan, who was named the new Ash by The Blackthorn, a leader from the Old Country, after winning the Stag Hunt. After Lachlan's death at the hands of The Garuda, Hale, a member of Clan Zamora, is selected Acting Ash, but his formal ascendance to the permanent position was thwarted by The Morrígan. Trick succeeded Hale as Acting Ash when The Una Mens chose him for the position – unaware that he was The Blood King they had been trying to find for centuries. Personality Relationships Quotes * THE ASH: Child, you may name your side. BO: Neither! I choose humans! – (It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World) * "She is not of my clan nor under my protection. To interfere would be madness. Lesser things have started wars between us." – First Ash to Bo (about Lou Ann and the Dark Fae) (Vexed) * "Child, you mean well, but you toy with elements you don't understand." – First Ash to Bo (Vexed) * "As the new Ash, all the old Ash's chattel is passed to me. That means everything from the lab, including you." – Second Ash (Lachlan) to Lauren (Scream a Little Dream) Trivia * In I Fought the Fae (and the Fae Won), Hale explained to Bo and Kenzi that Light Fae leaders are named after the clan's sacred trees, while Dark Fae leaders take their names from dead warriors. * It is unclear if the first known Ash is still on life support. * It was explained at San Diego Comic-Con 2012 that the first Ash had the ability to control plant life, that there was originally a scene where Bo questioned his powers and he choked her with the spores in the air, but it was cut from the episode. Appearances ;First Ash * 1.01 It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World * 1.04 Faetal Attraction * 1.08 Vexed * 1.11 Faetal Justice * 1.13 Blood Lines ;Second Ash – Lachlan * 2.02 I Fought the Fae (and the Fae Won) * 2.03 Scream a Little Dream * 2.04 Mirror, Mirror * 2.05 BrotherFae of the Wolves * 2.06 It's Better to Burn Out Than Fae Away * 2.09 Original Skin * 2.10 Raging Fae * 2.11 Can't See the Fae-Rest * 2.12 Masks * 2.13 Barometz. Trick. Pressure * 2.14 Midnight Lamp * 2.17 The Girl Who Fae'd With Fire * 2.18 Fae-nted Love * 2.19 Truth and Consequences * 2.20 Lachlan's Gambit ;Acting Ash – Elder "Buzz" Porter * 2.01 Something Wicked This Fae Comes – Hale * Season 3 – Trick * Season 4 References Category:Development and Production Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Fae Category:Light Fae Category:Titles